When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Esmeralda, Clopin, Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Djali have been pulled into our world by a wish made by a teenage fan. How are they going to handle computers and cars, and all the other modern day technology? And what happens when they attend high school for
1. The Wish

**This is my first Hunchback of Notre Dame fic, but I'm not going to beg people to not flame this story. I know that writing an fic with an OC is risky, but I hope that people will think my story is original enough to review, and stick around to find out what happens in the next chapter. **

**Summary:** **Esmeralda, Clopin, Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Djali have been pulled into our world by a wish made by a teenage fan. How are they going to handle computers and cars, and all the other modern day technology? And what happens when they attend high school for day, and see the horrors their teenage host goes through? Can they help her achieve a new level a confidence and find the talents she thinks she doesn't have? And what happens when one of characters begins to have feelings for the girl? **

**Chapter 1**

_So here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of __Notre__ Dame_

_What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

_Whatever their pitch, you_

_Can feel them bewitch you_

_The rich and the ritual knells_

_Of the _

_Bells of Notre Dame!_

Patsy Turner couldn't help it. She belted out the last line of her favorite movie along with her idol Paul Kandel. Even though she would never in her life be able to hit that final high note, it was always fun to try. Her best friend Sabrina Coleman, held her ears till she was sure that Patsy was done trying to sing like Clopin.

"Way to make my ears bleed," Sabrina scowled. "For someone that can't sing at all, you sure like to tr . . . Are you even listening to me?"

Patsy turned her attention away from the TV, where the credits were rolling against the yellow background.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said something! I asked why the hell are we spending our weekend inside your basement watching some dumb Disney movie from 1992?"

"Actually it came out in 1996," Patsy said sheepishly.

"Who gives a damn? "Cause I sure as hell don't! I don't get why you don't like going to parties or to the mall. I mean all my other friends like doing that stuff. Your the only one who likes sitting around and watching Disney movies."

"I like singing and dancing too," said Patsy softly.

"Yeah, but your forgetting one thing."

"I know Sabs, I have no talent in either."

She sighed, closing her blue eyes for a moment. Sabrina was the only person who knew of her dream to be a singer and dancer. But she was also the person who found it a point to tell her everyday that she had no talent in either. While Sabrina would star on the stage in all the school shows, Patsy would only sit in the audience wishing she had the talent to be up there instead of her.

"Patsy!"

Her eyes shot open, and she turned to look at her 'friend.' Anyone who looked at the two would never have guessed that the two girls were friends. While Sabrina was strong, confident, a leader, and popular, Patsy was quiet, meek, and a follower. Wherever Sabrina was, Patsy was sure to follow, because she had no one else. She was to shy to make any other friends. She followed Sabrina around like a puppy, and was always seeking her advice for everything. Sabrina knew this, and constantly took advantage of her 'friend.'

"Patsy, I said that Nathan is picking me up in ten minutes."

Patsy felt her face turn red. Nathan was Sabrina's older brother, who Patsy secretly had a crush on. No one knew about her crush though, not even Sabrina. Deciding to change the subject, she turned to the movie that they had just been watching.

"Don't you think it'd be cool to meet the characters in Hunchback of Notre Dame? I mean Clopin is totally funny, and actually kind of cute. And Quasimodo is so sweet. An-"

"Eww gross! I can't believe you think that gypsy thing is cute! He probably never bathed in his life! And his nose was huge. And who cares is Quasimodo was nice. The dude had a lump in his back. And it would so not be cool to meet those dumb characters. And another thin-"

Sabrina was cut off by the sound of a car horn. Her brother Nathan had arrived to pick her up.

"Looks like I've got to go." She picked up her jacket, and left without even saying goodbye, leaving Patsy all by herself.

"Maybe what she said is right. It is sort of silly to want to meet the characters. I mean their only make believe."

She grabbed the remote for the DVD player, and pressed play, to make to movie restart again. Patsy laid down on the couch, a familiar song filling her ears, as she slowly drifted to sleep. But as she began to lose consciousness, she did something that she would never be able to explain. She made two wishes.

"I wish that the Hunchback of Notre Dame characters were real. I wish I could meet them. "

Unknown to Patsy, she was about to get her wish. She was about to experience something new to her. Something that would change her life, and the way she acted forever.

**And that is the end of chapter one. I know Patsy seems lame, and I know she should stand up to Sabrina, but there is a reason behind the way she acts. There relationship will be explained in later chapters, and the HoND gang will be the ones to help her stand up to Sabrina. Now here comes the part were I ask you all to please review my story, because I love getting that e-mail that says you got a review. Even if it's major critique, I'll take it, because it will only make me a better writer. **

**Your always faithful writer.**

**FireGoddess528**


	2. Not a Dream

**Thank you so much to all the people who favorite my story and left a review. You are the drive that makes me want to write. Without your kind words, and helpful criticism, I wouldn't have written this chapter at all. **

**Summary:** **Esmeralda, Clopin, Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Djali have been pulled into our world by a wish made by a teenage fan. How are they going to handle computers and cars, and all the other modern day technology? And what happens when they attend high school for day, and see the horrors their teenage host goes through? Can they help her achieve a new level a confidence and find the talents she thinks she doesn't have? And what happens when one of characters begins to have feelings for the girl? **

**Chapter 2: Not A Dream**

Patsy groaned, as she heard her alarm clock beginning to buzz, telling her that she had to get up and get ready for another beautiful day of high school. Can't you just here the sarcasm? Rolling over, she reached out to click the button to turn off the demon that plagued her every morning. Instead, she found two things. The first was that her alarm clock was not on the stand where she had set it up last night. The second was the loud crashing noise that sounded like someone had broken something. Her body shot up like someone had shot her out of a canon. But when she saw the sight in front of her, she wished she had stayed asleep.

"Ph- Ph- Phoebus?"

It was true. Standing in front of Patsy, was the solider from her favorite childhood movie, in all his shinning armor glory. His sword was drawn, and Patsy could not held but be afraid for both her life, and her mental health. It was not normal to see a character from a Disney movie (scratch that) ANY movie in your living room. While she was contemplating whether or not her family had a history of mental health issues, another familiar character snuck up from behind her, a puppet resting on his hand. Yes, fangirls it was Clopin, the gypsy king that almost half the Hunchback of Notre Dame fans were in love with (Patsy included). If she hadn't been thinking that her Aunt Mayzie was a little messed up in the head, she might have noticed him, and his puppet ready to attack.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself," said the puppet in it's squeaky voice. "People might thin your crazy."

Patsy let out a shrill scream, at the sudden appearance of the puppet. She tumbled backwards off the couch, ending up in a heap of blankets and limbs.

"Clopin, why did you have to go and scare her?" asked Quasimodo, who Patsy just realized was there.

"Your the only crazy person here," Esmeralda added, taking a place next to Phoebus, Djali at her heels.

Clopin's head popped up from behind the couch.

"It wasn't me, it was puppet," he said. "He's a very bad boy."

"I am not," squeaked puppet, defending himself. "I was only only telling her that talking to herself makes her sound crazy."

"Your one to talk," Phoebus muttered.

Clopin opened his mouth the shot off an insult, but was cut off by Esmeralda. "Both of you be quite," she hissed. "Were being rude towards her."

All eyes were now on Patsy, as if they all just realized that she was laying there, still tangled in her blankets. The teenage girl felt her face turn a light shade of red from all the attention she was receiving. Her mind was screaming for her to say something, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a rasping sound.

"Can you talk?" Clopin asked, his grinning face right in front of hers.

Patsy nodded her head, still unable to form words.

"Than why don't you say something?"

Patsy felt like s spell had been taken off her, and her mouth formed a single word.

"Something."

This one word caused everyone in the room (minus Patsy) to erupt in laughter, filling the living room with noise.

"Seems we've been placed in the presence of a very cheeky girl," Esmeralda laughed.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know where we are," Phoebus said, silencing everyone's laughing. "So, where are we? How did we get here? And who are you?"

Patsy took a deep breath, and she answered each of the questions, her voice barely audible. "America. I don't know. Patsy."

"How can you not know how we got here?" the blond solider asked, his voice skeptical. "You had to have done something to have brought us to this America as you called it."

Patsy starred down at the floor, tears brimming at her eyes. She always cried at the worst times for no apparent reason. Just Phoebus's tone was enough to make the waterworks start.

Clopin was the only one who noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He felt his heart go out to the poor child. He hated seeing anyone cry, especially anyone who was young. She looked no more than thirteen to his watchful eye, but something told him that he was much older than that. Shooting Phoebus a dirty look, he crouched down next the brunette, and placed a glove hand on her shoulder. He noted how her body became ridged, her blue eyes widening.

"It's okay," he said in a soothing voice. "Phoebus is just an idiot. Don't listen to a word he says." In an attempt to make her laugh he added, "I never listen to him, and let me tell you it's ten times more fun. Plus he gets all angry when you don't listen."

His words worked, and Patsy let out a laugh that could lighten any room. Everyone noted how much better she looked with the smile on her face, even Phoebus.

"Ah, you look so much better smiling," Clopin complemented.

"Yeah right," Patsy muttered under her breath. "No guy would say that unless I was dreaming."

To bad Patsy was never good at muttering at a low level.

"What do you mean dream?" Esmeralda asked. "Were real."

"Sure you are," Patsy said.

She was always much bolder in her dreams than she was in real life,

"And I'm the pope."

"Well considering your not old, wrinkly, or ugly, I highly doubt that," Clopin chimed in.

"It's sarcasm, and my alarm clock will be waking me up any minute."

"What's an alarm clock?" Phoebus asked.

"The terrible torture device that was sitting on-"

Patsy noticed the broken pieces of black metal around Phoebus's feet. Remembering the crashing sound that had woken her up, she made a connection.

"Oh my god! You broke my alarm clock!"

**And thus ends chapter two of ****When Fantasy Becomes Reality.**** I'll take this time to also announce that another HoND character will be appearing in this fic. But I won't say who. **

**Preview of Chapter 3**

**Patsy finally realizes that this isn't a dream, and the HoND characters are really in her house. Now she has to figure out living arrangements for everyone, including the new character that just appeared. Drama is sure to ensue, when the character shows up. And how is she going to explain electricity? **

**Please leave helpful reviews, because I always love to improve my writing, and reviews always help. **

**FireGoddess528 **


End file.
